


On my mind.

by xxitisbluexx



Series: Jonrya (AU) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Jon Snow, season 7
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: En las noches posteriores a su resurrección, él trata de darle un rostro a esa hermana suya por la que entregó su vida; intenta rescatar algún recuerdo de su infancia que justifique el romper sus votos.Jon no puede.





	On my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... comencé a escribir esto meses atrás, pero finalmente ayer tuve la oportunidad (y la inspiración necesaria) para terminarlo.
> 
> He publicado un par de fics en dónde Jon pierde algunos de sus recuerdos al resucitar, pero la única persona que no olvida jamás es Arya. Decidí plantear el asunto opuesto aquí.
> 
> Una vez más, libro y serie se mezclan.
> 
> Comienza con la trama del libro, y lentamente se vuelva hacia la serie, haciendo enfoque en la temporada 7.
> 
> Por el bien de la trama, dejé de lado todo lo relacionado con Meñique, y (obviamente) su enamoramiento con Dany.

Jon jura que ha estado escuchando su nombre desde que regresó a la tierra de los vivos.

_Arya._

Fue la razón por la que murió en primer lugar, para ir a luchar una batalla que no era suya; para ir a rescatar a una hermana que se suponía que no tenía ya; para regresar al hogar del que había marchado voluntariamente tantos años atrás.

_Arya._

En las noches posteriores a su resurrección, él trata de darle un rostro a esa hermana suya por la que entregó su vida; intenta rescatar algún recuerdo de su infancia que justifique el romper sus votos.

Jon no puede. 

Él sabe que su nueva vida no fue gratis cuándo se da cuenta de que no recuerda a la última familia que le sobrevive a la guerra. Jon no sabe cómo luce ella, aunque en sus sueños la imagina al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, una niña Tully, con cabello castaño y ojos azules como la nieve; y tampoco está seguro de su edad, aunque supone que es lo suficientemente mayor como para estar prometida. Duda si se despidió de ella antes de partir al Muro, a pesar de que seguramente lady Catelyn la había criado de la misma forma que a Sansa, quien trataba de minimizar su existencia siempre que podía; y por más que todos en el castillo murmuran la forma en que sus ojos se incendiaron en furia al saber del matrimonio entre su hermana y el bastardo de lord Bolton, Jon no siente más que un entumecimiento al pensar en la unión ahora mismo, un sentimiento que no va más allá de la compasión.

No la recuerda, y aun así no puede evitar que un escalofrío baje por su espalda cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre.

_Arya._

_¿Cuál es el deber frente al recuerdo de una sonrisa entre hermanos?_

Ahora Jon podía poner una respuesta a esa pregunta. 

_Mata al niño, y que nazca el hombre._

Él había matado al niño, pero el hombre había muerto también, traicionado por sus hermanos de la guardia; solo, en el frío penetrante de la nieve.

Él no está seguro de quién es ahora.

Y cuando anuncia que su guardia ha terminado, mientras se aleja caminando del patio donde ejecutó a Allister Thorne, tampoco sabe cuál es su destino.

No puede pensar en nada más que ir a Invernalia, y mantener su plan inicial de matar a Ramsay Bolton.  

Quizás Arya Stark pueda responder a lo demás.

 

*******

 

La conquista de Invernalia le trae más dudas que respuestas.

Jon la encuentra en la recámara principal del castillo, temblando y sollozando en un rincón, abrazándose a sí misma y escondiendo su rostro como si quisiera desaparecer. La imagen le ablanda el corazón, y pronto se encuentran caminando hacia ella con el mayor de los cuidados, pero se detiene tan pronto ella levanta su vista y lo mira.

_Esa no es Arya._

Lo sabe con seguridad porque él reconoce a la muchacha que tiene en frente. Jeyne. La hija del mayordomo, la amiga de Sansa. Jeyne Poole. 

Jon siente un vacío en su corazón, casi tan profundo cómo las cicatrices que dejó la daga que le quitó la vida.

Él peleó por una mentira.

Ganó una batalla basada en una mentira.

Jon murió por una mentira.

Jeyne ayuda a llenar alguno de sus espacios con historias de su infancia. Ella le cuenta lo cerca que estaban, y Jon no puede acusarla de mentirosa, no cuando la muchacha lo relata con tantos detalles. Ella le dice de las pocas habilidades de Arya para comportarse como una dama; de como su hermana prefería tener una espada en su mano que una aguja de coser; de la forma en que lady Catelyn se enfurecía al verla regresar con raspones en su rodillas y lodo en sus vestidos, y él se siente confundido porque creía que era el único destinado a agobiar a la señora de Invernalia.

Los señores norteños tampoco parecen recordarla muy bien, porque todos se sorprenden cuándo anuncia que Arya Stark no es más que una impostora; y a pesar de que él no ha compartido con nadie el hecho de que su memoria se haya vuelto tan selectiva, los demás confían en su palabra. Es su hermano, después de todo. Theon Greyjoy lo apoya, contando la verdad acerca de Jeyne, y confesando también que no asesinó a Bran y Rickon. El último acto para ser redimido antes de que Jon lo ejecute ante los ojos del norte.

Él envía hombres en busca de sus hermanos menores, y aunque ninguno se opone abiertamente, puede ver las quejas detrás de las miradas de pena que recibe. Ellos piensan que están muertos, Jon se da cuenta, y aunque él mismo debe admitir que esa es una posibilidad muy grande, trata de aferrarse a la esperanza porque es lo único que le queda.

Tal vez allí, Arya también esté viva.

 

*******

 

Rey en el norte.

Cuando Jon aceptó la corona sobre su cabeza, se juró a sí mismo que si sus hermanos atravesaban las puertas de Invernalia se inclinaría ante los hijos legítimos de lord Eddard. 

No es Bran ni Rickon quien aparece en el castillo, sino Sansa. Jon la ve palidecer frente a él, y por un segundo piensa que va a gritarle y maldecirlo por robarle sus derechos de nacimiento, pero todo lo que hace ella es abrazarlo y llorar.

Una reunión es convocada entre los señores y Jon cree que acabarán coronando a su hermana cómo la reina, pero una vez más se equivoca. Lord Manderly presenta los documentos que acreditan que Robb lo designó su heredero en caso de morir sin descendencia alguna; y lady Mormont no tiene delicadeza alguna al recordarle que su hermana es una Lannister ahora, sin derecho o reclamo a Invernalia.

Él voltea a verla, casi esperando ver lágrimas en sus ojos, o un rubor de furia en sus mejillas, pero la cara de Sansa permanece tan neutral como si estuviese hecha de piedra. Ella ya no es una niña con canciones en la cabeza, Jon lo comprende en ese momento. El invierno ha llegado para todos, y casi puede notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos azules.

“Robb estaba en guerra cuando firmó eso, y en tiempos de guerra la desesperación puede reinar sobre el sentido común.” Más tarde, él intenta consolarla en la cena, pero sus palabras parecen huecas a sus propios oídos. Después de todo, ellos nunca han sido cercanos y no tiene la menor idea de lo que debe decir para darle seguridad. “Pero sigues siendo una Stark de Invernalia, y este siempre será tu hogar.”

Intenta alcanzar su mano, pero Sansa se aparta antes de que pueda siquiera llegar a tocarla.

Jon suspira, y un nudo se forma en su garganta.

Creía que la llegada de su hermana alegraría sus días, pero no puede evitar sentirse tan solo como el día en que fue coronado con hierro y bronce.

En la intimidad de su solar, en medio de la hora del lobo, se pregunta si acaso eso es lo que sienten todos los reyes. Soledad. 

Finalmente estaba en casa, pero se sentía tan ajeno, un forastero en tierras extrañas.

 

*******

 

Al final, es Arya quien los acerca.

Ambos han estado evitando nombrar a la familia que perdieron, demasiados temerosos para abrir esas heridas. Pero un día, durante la reunión que convocó para tratar la gran guerra por venir, descubre a su hermana sonriendo ante el discurso de lady Mormont.

Jon no puede evitar preguntar, un poco confuso, porque aquella niña es la misma que se atrevió a llamarla Lannister a la cara.

“Es sólo que… me recuerda mucho a Arya.”

No sabía que respuesta esperar, pero no era esa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha oído su nombre en voz alta, y su sola mención lo sigue afectando. 

Sansa parece darse cuenta de su cambio, porque de repente sus ojos están sobre él, esperando una reacción que Jon no sabe cómo mostrar.

Él evita a toda costa su mirada cuando admite que no puede recordar a su hermana más joven, con su vista en el suelo como si hubiese sido atrapado cometiendo el peor de los delitos.

Solamente cuando escucha un sollozo a medio reprimir, es que encuentra el valor para mirarla, y descubre que los ojos de la pelirroja están humedecidos.

“Oh, Jon.” Su voz se oye demasiado pesada, pero por primera vez él no siente la misma presión que le dio la mirada de Jeyne. No puede escuchar en el fondo de su mente esas frases acusadoras, _«¿Cómo es que no la recuerdas? ¿Cómo fue posible que la olvidaras en primer lugar?»_ ; en cambio el tono de Sansa el melancólico, como si le hubiesen arrebatado un regalo precioso, y él ni siquiera lo supiera.

La habitación cae en un profundo silencio entonces, y Jon espera paciente a lo que su hermana tenga para decir. Con cada segundo siente su corazón latir con más fuerza, y la culpa que ya no le es ajena rascando debajo de su piel.

Entonces, la mano de la pelirroja toma la suya, y él ve en sus labios una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de tristeza, pero también la más genuina desde su reencuentro.

“¿Qué te gustaría saber de ella?”

 

*******

 

Pasan dos quincenas hasta que encuentra el valor de adentrarse a la antigua habitación de Arya.

Sansa le había indicado el camino, sugiriendo que quizás le ayudaría a traer sus recuerdos de regreso, pero él siempre encontró una razón para posponerlo, demasiado temeroso de fallar la prueba.

Ahora, de pie en medio de un cuarto sin utilizar, Jon siente aquello que tanto le asustó en primer lugar. Entumecimiento.

Su sangre hierve de un latido a otro, cuestionando a su propio corazón cómo es posible que borrara de su mente a la persona que más importaba.

_«Arya y tú siempre fueron cercanos»_ Sansa le había dicho, y él le creía. Después de todo, está seguro de que no abandonaría su honor por una razón menor. 

“Debí de amarla demasiado.” Se dice a sí mismo, las palabras del maestre Aemon llegan en ese momento para atormentarlo.

_«¿Qué es el honor en comparación con el amor de una mujer?»_ Hubo una vez en que él supo la respuesta, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que jamás podría entenderlo. 

Sus lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas, y en algún lugar del castillo escuchó el aullido de Ghost. 

Su mano traza las suaves pieles de la cama en medio del cuarto, y su corazón tira en agonía cuando trata de imaginarse a una pequeña niña durmiendo allí. Una niña que Sansa describe como todo codos y rodillas, con el pelo revuelto y los vestidos sucios. Una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

_«Como yo»._

Arya Stark se había convertido en un fantasma en su vida, aceptó con pesar.

Y, aun así, Jon todavía la amaba.

 

*******

 

Sansa tiene miedo, aunque él sabe que no lo admitirá en voz alta. En cambio, lo esconde bajo reproches, y una mirada tan profunda que por un momento le recuerda a lady Catelyn. 

Jon creyó que ella podría comprenderlo, entender su necesidad de ir a Rocadragón. _«La guerra es lo más importante»_ piensa, aunque algo dentro suyo le dice que no importa cuántas veces intenté explicarse, su hermana jamás lo entendería, no realmente. Ella no ha visto a los Otros, los seres de hielo que caminan luego de la muerte solo encuentran una posibilidad de existencia dentro de su cabeza, en las historias de la Vieja Tata, y eso sólo lo hace mantener su decisión con más firmeza. 

Si los dioses eran bondadosos, Sansa nunca llegaría a conocer el rostro de la muerte azul y fría.

Si los dioses eran bondadosos, Daenerys Targaryen no heredaría la locura de su padre, y él no estaría viajando al sur solo para encontrar una muerte alrededor de las llamas.

Jon no puede evitar preguntarse si escaparía de las garras del Extraño una vez más, y si una nueva resurrección implicaría la pérdida de otro ser querido.

Jon no puede evitar sentir que no importaban cuántos recuerdos se borraran de su mente, porque ya había perdido el más importante.

 

*******

 

La tinta sobre el papel sigue tan legible y prolija como la primera vez que la vio, y las palabras no han cambiado, pero Jon vuelve a leer el mensaje una vez más, sólo para estar seguro.

 

_Bran ha regresado a Invernalia, con su humor un poco más sombrío del que recuerdo, pero sé que su corazón sigue siendo igual de tierno que siempre. Ahora su mirada se parece mucho a la de Robb, creo que eso te agradará tanto como a mí._

_Arya está aquí también. Llegó hace una quincena, montando a lomos de su loba, Nymeria y todos en el castillo han estado hablando de ella desde entonces._

_Trataré de hablar con ella, hacerle saber que esperar cuando vuelva a verte. Intentaré suavizar el golpe lo más que pueda._

_El norte espera la vuelta de su rey pronto._

_Bran afirma que hay muchas cosas que debe discutir contigo, y Arya me pidió que te dijera que todavía recuerda su primera lección de cual extremo debe utilizar, aunque no estoy segura de lo que eso pueda significar._

_“Dile a Jon que todavía conservo la aguja que me dio.”_

_Ojalá esas palabras sean suficientes para hacerte recordar._

_Sansa Stark, regente del rey en el Norte._

 

Jon apenas es consciente de que su mano está temblando, y no es hasta que siente un picor en sus ojos que decide darle la espalda a la reina Targaryen, deseando estar a solas en la recámara que le fue asignada.

_«Dile a Jon que todavía conservo la aguja que me dio»_ las palabras no reviven ningún recuerdo por sí mismas, pero logran hacer su corazón más pesado de lo que jamás imaginó.

La culpa nunca se fue de su lado, pero ahora se esparce por todo su cuerpo al pensar en las palabras de Sansa. 

_«Intentaré suavizar el golpe lo más que pueda»._

Casi espera sentir nuevamente el entumecimiento, y las dudas en su cabeza, pero esta vez es diferente. 

Esta vez, las respuestas están más cerca que nunca. 

Esta vez, él podría darle un rostro al fantasma que lo ha rodeado desde que volvió a la vida.

Y cuándo habla, Jon Snow encuentra su voz más firme de lo que alguna vez pensó.

“Debo regresar a casa.”

_«Debo regresar a Arya Stark.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente esto tenga una continuación que cuente el rencuentro entre ambos. Así que voy a dejar el fic abierto para (algún día) agregar un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Déjame saber que piensas, y si tienes alguna petición también quiero oírla. ♥


End file.
